


Gabardina

by lolaarlo



Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: John Constantine aparece de forma casual en el mundo de Supernatural y cuando conoce al ángel Castiel Novak se siente intrigado y molesto porque use una gabardina como él. ¿Cómo acabará el encuentro entre ambos?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/John Constantine, constantine x castiel
Kudos: 19





	Gabardina

**Aviso, este fic contiene una escena de sexo, quedáis advertidos por eso.**

**Sinopsis: John Constantine aparece de forma casual en el mundo de Supernatural y cuando conoce al ángel Castiel Novak se siente intrigado y molesto porque use una gabardina como él. ¿Cómo acabará el encuentro entre ambos?**

**Gabardina:**

Constantine apareció en el mundo de Supernatural sin saber cómo ni porque motivo y cuando conoció a Castiel, no se tomó muy bien que el ángel aquel usara una gabardina como la de él. Al contrario, le molestó de tal manera que con su aire desenfadado y fumando le dijo que uno de los dos tenía que cambiarse de ropa y él no iba a ser ni de lejos, a lo que Castiel respondió con un bufido y una cara de ni de coña iba a cambiarse él, era su mundo, así que le tocaba a Constantine cambiarse o aguantarse el ir ambos casi igual vestidos.

— Deberías hacerme caso Castiel, esa gabardina no te sienta tan bien como a mí.

— Ya, claro, ni de loco me cambio — respondió el ángel en tono serio — ¿acaso deseas verme sin ropa?

Aquella pregunta hizo que John tirara su cigarrillo y mirara bien atento al ángel. Bueno, podría darse el caso de que quisiera algo con ese ángel y podría darse también el caso que solo lo hiciera por molestarle.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué respondes? — volvió a preguntar Castiel con semblante frío.

— Que te puedo ayudar a cambiarte de ropa — respondió John Constantine risueño y juguetón tocando el cuello del ángel que se asombró por aquello y se notó como su vello se erizaba — de verdad, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, deja que te ayude.

Al poco, John se acercó a los labios del contrario y los besó de forma ruda y pasional. El ángel abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por lo que estaba a suceder pero dejó que John le besara mientras le quitaba de maloso la gabardina y le desnudaba.

— Ahora te toca a ti cambiarte de ropa — comentó risueño el ángel — a menos que tengas otros planes ahora que estás en ropa interior.

Y si, John tenía otros planes con lo que desnudó a Castiel y le llevó a la cama más próxima a ellos, la cual sin querer resultó ser la de Dean Winchester, para disfrutar de una noche de sexo salvaje entre un hombre poderoso y un ángel de eones de años. ¿Diría algo Dean si se enterase de esto? Posiblemente si pero como no eran pareja y el Winchester se acostaba con mujeres, pues podía hacer él lo mismo con John y, así lo hizo.

Una vez ambos en la cama, los besos fueron en aumento, de tal forma que Constantine bajó dichos besos por todo el cuerpo del mayor hasta llegar a su bóxer, el que quitó con fuerza y luego, agarró el miembro y lo empezó a chupar. Las lamidas de forma fuerte y rápidas que hacía el exorcista eran tan eróticas que Castiel las disfrutaba muchísimo, tanto es así que gemía fuerte y ronco. Cuando el humano metió su lengua en el orificio del glande, Castiel arqueó la espalda de tal forma que le agarró del cabello rubio.

— Ummm, esto es tan diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado que me excita — confesó Castiel entre gemidos.

John abrió las piernas del ángel y metió dos dedos en el orificio de entrada del miembro, empezó a mover esos dedos en círculos para luego moverlos rápido y con fuerza. Los gemidos de Castiel eran intensos, fuertes y roncos, tan eróticos que John agarró uno de los testículos del ángel y lo chupó de tal forma que los ojos de Castiel se tornaron un momento blancos.

Una vez que le tenía tan excitado, se bajó su bóxer y sin ponerse un condón, entró de golpe en el ángel y empezó a embestirle de forma suave pero paulatinamente iba subiendo aquellas embestidas, incluso a veces de maloso, quitaba su miembro de dentro del mayor de los dos y lo metía con fuerza dentro del mayor para que gimiera más fuerte por aquello.

Mientras le embestía de aquella manera, John le agarró del pecho y le agarró una de las aureolas del pecho para darle mayor placer.

Castiel estaba que no se lo creía, el sexo con Constantine estaba muy bien y eso, era sorprendente y excitante a la vez, tanto que no paraba de gemir por todo lo que el exorcista hacía en él. Los agarrones de aureola, las embestidas e incluso la masturbación parecían tan diferentes a lo que Dean hacía cuando tenían sexo casual que se sentía en el séptimo cielo del placer.

Cuando no pudo más, el ángel se corrió de tal forma que su semen acabó en todo el pecho de John y el semen de John cuando este se corrió, inundó el interior del ángel y aquello era tan diferente, que le gustó, era un semen caliente pero tan húmedo que lo disfrutó, tanto que no quería que el humano con poderes se saliera de dentro de él.

Así que se quedaron un rato ambos jadeando, John encima y a la vez dentro de Castiel y él debajo bien caliente y excitado por todo.

— Ya sabía yo que acabarías aceptando el quitarte la gabardina — comentó risueño John y Castiel se sonrojó por eso.

— ¡Idiota! — comentó bien sonrojado Castiel — solo accedí porque te vi desnudo, nada más.

— Claro y voy yo y me lo creo. Disfrutaste mucho Castiel, demasiado diría yo — le corrigió bien divertido John.

— Está bien, disfruté algo, ¿contento? — Constantine asintió divertido y con gusto, aquello le encantaba mucho, demasiado a decir verdad. Quien sabe, podría acostumbrarse a ese mundo si Castiel accediera a ser algo más para él — deberías irte a tu mundo, esto que hicimos no está nada bien.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que John suspirara lento y pesado. ¿Acaso Castiel ya quería largarle? Eso parecía y no le gustaba nada.

— Y yo que pensaba quedarme aquí a cambio de ser algo contigo — comentó John tocándole el pecho al ángel — ¿no deseas eso?

¿Desear? ¿Qué? Aquellas palabras de John se calvaron tan fuerte en la mente de Castiel que se sonrojó. ¿Por qué un humano de otro mundo deseaba algo con él? Si no era más que un torpe e inexperto ángel.

— Haz lo que desees — le respondió Castiel sin mirarle de lo avergonzado que estaba — no me importa si te quedas o vas, pero salte de dentro de mí.

Constantine se salió de dentro del ángel y el semen que estaba retenido, inundó las sábanas de la cama, a lo que Castiel se sonrojó y apenó más. De maloso John, lamió el orificio de Castiel para limpiarlo y eso excitó más y más al ángel que no le quiso separar.

— Es…ta bien, pue…des que…dar…te todo lo que necesites — respondió gimiendo el mayor de los dos.

Y desde entonces, Castiel y John Constantine, mantienen una relación en secreto para los Winchester con sesiones de sexo bien fuertes y fogosas en el búnker donde ambos viven. Tanto es así que gracias a John, Castiel aprendió a usar juguetes sexuales y a disfrutar como nunca del sexo.

**Y hasta aquí este pequeño fic de Castiel x John Constantine que hice a base de una imagen encontrada en google.**

**Podéis darle Kudo, ponerlo en favoritos y comentarlo tanto de manera positiva como de manera constructiva.**

**Podéis seguirme sobre todo en:**

**Blog: El Rincón de Larelop**

**Youtube: El Rincón de Larelop**

**Facebook: FairyCosplay**

**Instagram: Fairylovetale**


End file.
